1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle suspension fork assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle suspension fork assembly that is mounted to the front part of the frame of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle suspension fork.
Suspension forks are widely used in bicycle front forks in recent years. When the bicycle travels on a path having rough surfaces, the suspension fork prevents vibrations from being transmitted to the rider thereby enabling a comfortable ride. A mud guard and an illumination device, such as a front lamp, may be mounted to the front fork. However, because a suspension fork does not have dedicated mounting units the mounting of devices such as a mud guard or illumination device is difficult.
Accordingly, a suspension fork to which a mud guard and an illumination device can be easily mounted has been developed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-193166). The conventional suspension fork to which a mud guard and an illumination device can be easily mounted includes a fork column that is rotatably mounted to the head tube in the front part of the frame, a fork shoulder unit, a pair of suspension assemblies and a horseshoe-shaped connector called a ‘brace’ that connects the suspension assemblies. The fork shoulder unit extends laterally in either direction from the center of the bottom end of the fork column, and the top end of each suspension assembly is secured to either end of the shoulder unit. The front wheel is rotatably mounted to the bottom ends of the suspension assemblies. Each suspension assembly has a cylinder and a rod that moves forward and backward relative to the cylinder. Upright-type suspension assemblies in which the rods are mounted to the fork shoulder unit and the front wheel is mounted to the cylinders are generally used. The connector is formed in an arch shape and connects and reinforces the suspension assemblies while avoiding contact with the wheel. The connector is integrally formed with the cylinders. In the conventional suspension fork, separate members comprising multi-purpose mounting members are mounted to the connector in order to enable mounting of a mud guard and an illumination device.
In the conventional suspension fork, multi-purpose mounting members are mounted to the connector. As a result, component parts that are mounted around the suspension fork, such as a front lamp and a mud guard, can be efficiently mounted. However, because multi-purpose mounting members are used, the number of component parts increase, leading to an increase in weight. In addition, because multi-purpose mounting members must be mounted, the mounting of the mud guard or illumination device is a cumbersome operation.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle suspension fork assembly that is light weight and easily mounted. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.